HOGWARTS LOVE STORY
by AO99
Summary: A girl named,Olivia Zabini finds turmoil, challenges and love throughout her years in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 : First Look

**CHAPTER 1**

Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry and typically romance. Of course, what else would you expect when you put teenagers all in a single huge boarding school. It was a recipe for destruction. And the story that is being told here, is exactly one of those stories, I'll try not to bore you.

My name is Olivia Zabini and this is my love story that I never knew would happen. It was my first year in Hogwarts, I was the youngest of my family of 5, my oldest sister, Mirianna Zabini was married into a pureblood family, my second sibling, Petriet Zabini, and he was working as an auror and was to be married to another pureblood. My other two siblings, Harriet and Gimley Zabini were in their third year at Hogwarts. I still remember first meeting him… well, them actually, two noisy ginger heads. I instantly knew they were trouble and decided to stay away.

As my name was called to be sorted, and I sat at that chair, all I could think about was my how my whole family has been sorted into Slytherin, I did want to make them proud but when I saw how they behaved at their tables, it was more like those high class dinner parties that my mother held just to show off and they were no fun. Ravenclaw's just had their faces in their books completely oblivious to anything except that in their books. Gryffindor's on the other hand, they were so lively and it looked like a party constantly. The Hufflepuff's looked timid. My mind was in shambles. While I was having an inner battle with myself, I almost didn't hear the hat shout Gryffindor. I don't know what made me sigh in relief but I did. After the sorting, I started making a few friends. A girl named Lucinda Lovegood, who was as pretty as the first sunlight was an exotic girl, she had all these fantasies about mythical creatures. Even though other people thought she was weird and crazy, I found her exciting. Then there was a muggleborn girl named Aurora Little, she was like a breath of fresh air, always ecstatic and friendly. As we were talking, a sound of a plate and cup clanging on the floor was sounding throughout the hall. The origin none other than the Gryffindor table, when I looked to see who did it, it was those two ginger heads again but this time I really got a good look at them, they were identical.


	2. Chapter 2 : I was wrong

**CHAPTER 2**

First class was Transfiguration, it was taught by a woman who was tall and slender, her skin was wrinkly but you could tell, she was a looker way back. Wizards can live up to hundreds of years old, it all depends on how powerful you are. I heard that the Headmaster in Hogwarts is just reaching his 156th birthday.

I was getting ready in my room, it was cosy enough, I was sharing it with Lucinda and 2 other girls, not to be mean but they were tramps. It's not even been 2 days and they have already called dibs on the boys here. Me and Luci (new nickname) though have been too excited with the view from our room and the castle to be caring about what they were talking or more accurately gossiping about. Angelina Johnson, one of the tramps was talking about the ginger head twins , she was going on about them all night. It was kind of annoying really.

After a few minutes of getting ready me and Luci went down to the common room to meet up with Aurora. Then the three of us left together. We reached the Great Hall, I half expected it to be full of noise, but it was really quiet. When we opened the doors, I found out why, almost everyone in the hall was half-asleep and groggy. I suppose the First years were too excited to sleep and the older ones were having too much fun talking about their holidays. It was funny, watching kids slowly doze off on the table, one even landed on their eggs. Got us cracking up real good. But the peace was interrupted not too long after we sat down, we could already hear shouting and laughter behind the doors, I recognised the laughter, it was the twins again. And I was right, the whole lot burst through the doors, all laughing and making jokes. It was a nice picture to see, boys being boys. But it went on throughout breakfast, I got a little annoyed, because they would laugh at each person on the table, then soon they looked at me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did notice their eyes trained right on me and snickering. Ugh bloody twats.

After breakfast me, Luci and Aurora went to class, it was a two by two seating and Aurora dragged Luci first. So I was stuck on my own, but I didn't mind, I wasn't the shy type anyways. Then someone sat next to me, I could tell the body was pretty big compared to mine. I turned around to say hello, first I noticed the pants, great a boy, no problem. Then I looked up and was met with a ginger head with mischievous eyes, a sharp and beautiful nose and really nice lips. It was one of the twins, great, I was cursing my luck. Well we already made eye contact, so I couldn't ignore him. I put out my hand and said, "Hello, I'm Olivia Zabini, you are?", "Fred", he said "Fred Weasley, pleasure Miss Zabini" then he shook my hand. Then we focused on doing our own things, he talking with his friends who sat behind us and me just doodling on a piece of parchment. His hands were huge, so much bigger than mine. And his grip was strong and his voice was deep and really sexy. Wait what?! NO! SNAP OUT OF IT! Jeez what's wrong with me, not like I haven't shook a guy's hand before. Soon after a cat came trailing in, it was dark and slender. It went up to the Professor's table before it changed into the Professor. The boys behind me were all amazed, "Wicked!". So Professor McGonagall is an Animagus, it was amazing really.

She just looked at the students and smiled, "Thank you, now if you all would open your books to page 75". We were going to learn about how to Transfigure an animal into a goblet. I have done magic before, but this was going to be hard, and I was just laughing to myself thinking how hard it would be for the ginger next to me.

After McGonagall taught us the proper wand movement and incantation, we all started trying. I got really frustrated after the third try, then I looked beside me and he had already done it! Now I was pissed! I whispered to him "Hey! How did you do it?", he just looked at me and smirked. Ugh little prick basking in the glory. "Very good Mr. Weasley! Perfectly done! 5 points to Gryffindor" . After my sixth try I finally managed to do it. Then I looked to my right to gloat at him but I found him staring at me. Then he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Damn he caught me off guard but anyways I still managed to do it. After class I was heading to the girls lavatory, all I kept on thinking about was him. I still couldn't believe how fast he did it, I guess I was wrong and he wasn't so stupid after all. Now I'm more pissed. Classes went on as usual the whole day nothing else exciting. Except in potions when Gildred Buchanan fainted after smelling some ingredients and also a couple of explosions here and there. But in every goddamn single class the two ginger blokes were amazing. Really so annoying.

At dinner I just kept on rambling and ranting about them to Luci and Aurora. But the two just shook their heads and just said I was being too competitive. Luci muttered something about a thin line between love and hate, crazy! Like I'd end up liking them! No way!


	3. Chapter 3 : Getting to know us

**CHAPTER 3**

The next wasn't much different. After breakfast I had to go see my brother and sister, the twins. Harriet forgot her hair brush and Gimley forgot to bring his toothbrush, typical, they were really forgetful and clumsy. It's amazing they even made the Quidditch team, but they were good Beaters. Gimley and Harriet were the athletic ones in the family, how proud they made dad when they got on the team but mother on the other hand didn't like the idea of Harriet holding a bat and swinging it on a broom, something about not being very ladylike. Harriet couldn't care less, she loves Quidditch and dad couldn't agree more, so naturally mom was forced to accept it. One of the perks of having an understanding dad.

Aurora came along with me. I met Harriet and Gimley near the dungeons or more accurately the Slytherin dorms. I didn't realise till after I talked and gave them their things that Aurora was completely smitten by Gimley, honestly, I don't know what she sees in that poof. She kept asking me questions about him, it was funny at first, I never thought someone would like Gimley. But he wasn't that ugly but he wasn't a looker too. I guess she likes him because he is tall and muscular, gotta thank Quidditch for that. Since Aurora kept talking about them, Luci was intrigued too, so I told them that they could go watch their Quidditch practice tomorrow. Aurora was completely ecstatic.

The next morning was Saturday, Aurora came bursting into our room. Kept telling us to hurry but it was like 7 30 in the morning! Me and Luci were just walking around half dead while Aurora kept pushing us. It wasn't like we would miss them, they only started at 9! After finally getting ready, we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, we were the first ones there. Then I saw Fred, he was just shoving a big spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth, as we walked past I leaned down and whispered, "Morning Weasley", it came out more huskier than I wanted. But then I looked back he was choking on his potatoes, I snickered to myself while sitting on the other side of the table. I could hear his friends, " Ew gross man! We told you to take it slow!", " Yeah not like it's gonna run off!" . I couldn't help laughing, his face grew red and he looked at me and I just nodded.

Aurora and Luci just gave me a weird looked and nodded to each other, like they were sharing a private joke. "What!?", I looked at them, "Oh nothing". I just shrugged them off. But the whole time at breakfast I kept stealing glances at him… well, them. They were funny, I don't know why but whenever they talked it sounded like they were planning something, probably world domination. I just laughed to myself, Aurora and Luci kept looking at me like I was crazy.

After breakfast, we headed down to the pitch. Aurora was practically running, me and Luci were trying so hard to keep up. Once we reached, Gimley and Harriet were just arguing about who has a better backhand. After seeing Gimley, I could see the twinkle in Aurora's eyes. Then I introduced them to the twins and they all got along. Aurora was all over Gimley and he liked it, Aurora was really pretty, long brown locks and green eyes, ofcourse he liked her. Luci and Harriet were like in their own world. Luci was talking about all her magical creatures and Harriet was really listening, she always loved impossible, she never took no for an answer.

Then they started practicing, Aurora was all googly eyes about Gimley. Me and Luci were having too much fun actually paying attention. The practice regime seemed really hard, I can't imagine what the world class players have! But it was exciting, a bludger almost hit one of the students on the bleachers, the look on his face was priceless. After the game, Aurora and Luci went with the twins to the hall to eat. I was still feeling full so I headed to the library. I loved the library here, it was huge and it was peaceful. I headed to the back, that's usually where all the good books were. I was browsing through the shelfs when I heard, "Hey, Miss Zabini", the voice was really soft, I looked around expected it to be Aurora or Luci but no one was there. Then again, "Over here", then I looked at the origin of the voice, it sounded like it was coming from this tattered leather book, "Behind here", it said. After I took out the book, I got the shock of my life a pair of big red eyes staring at me, I jumped back, then I heard laughter. Oh, I knew that laughter. "Weasley!", he kept laughing and holding his stomach, "Oh man, you should have seen your face", "That was not funny!", then I gave him a whack with the book, "Ow!", then Madam Pince came and shushed us. We were trying so hard not to laugh. After she left we looked at each other and snickered. "What are you doing here Weasley?", "Oh, just browsing, you?", "Same, but why are you here?", "What I can't be?", "No I mean why would you? Shouldn't you be out playing or doing something stupid?". He just laughed , "So that's the impression I left on you?, a typically dopey teenage boy?", I just nodded sheepishly.

Then he told me exactly why he was here, he was doing research. Really ridiculous too, he was looking for a potion recipe to give you terrible warts on your face, when I asked him why, he said it was an excuse to skip classes. Apparently he and his brother have been coming up with sweets that can be used to give you a cold or rashes to temporarily get you out of classes, it was stupid but brilliant and he was so passionate talking about it. It was then I realised he was really smart and he was using it in an unconventional way. I found it really useless but then he told me how he and his brother dreams of opening a joke shop like Zonko's. I didn't really believe it then but somehow I knew he wasn't going to give up. At that time I was really jealous of him, he had something he was so passionate about. After talking to him, we didn't even realise it was already dinner time. Then we walked to the hall together, I was telling him about my family and he told me his. We sympathised with each other, having really big families and all. Then we said goodbye and headed to our friends. Aurora and Luci didn't miss us talking and coming together. When I sat they just looked at me then at each other and snickered, "What!?", I looked at them questioningly they just shooked their heads. It would've been less annoying of they just asked questions but they just kept laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 : Caring About You

**CHAPTER 4**

Monday morning, dreadful. The first thing I wake up to is Angelina and her friend, Frieda Brown fighting over the toilet. I groaned and got out of bed, Luci was still sleeping. I swear that girl could sleep through a thunderstorm. I just shoved the two bickering girls aside and went in. They screamed at me but I couldn't care less. So I showered and got ready while they kept banging outside. It took me 30 minutes, then I was out. And then they went back to bickering with each other. But I realised Luci was gone, then she came in with her hair wet and in her uniform. I asked her where did she get ready and she told me the Water fairies showed her another bathroom. I just laughed and told her to tell me next time too.

As usual we met Aurora and went for breakfast, my head was hurting for some reason, Luci said it's the work of the Grinnerd pixies but I'm pretty sure it was just a migraine. I left the hall early to go see Madam Pomfrey to get some migraine relieves. After I went out, I didn't realise someone following me. After I turned a corner someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and punched the person in the face. "OW!", "Fred!? Fred Weasley! What the bloody hell!", "Hey! I'm the one in pain here", he said holding his broken nose. "Well you deserve it! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" , "Relax Zabini! It just looked like you weren't feeling well so I wanted to check up on you", I sighed ,"Just a migraine Weasley, I was going to Madam Pomfrey for some medicine and I think you should come along too, looks like I broke it a little", I looked at him sheepishly. "You think?", he laughed.

Then we made our way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey laid eyes on Fred and immediately said, "Not you again Weasley! What's the problem now?", "Aw don't be mean Madam Pomfrey, if I don't see you who will", he tried to sound sweet. "Nice try Weasley, so what is it now?", "Well this mean girl here broke my nose", "Hey!", then I smacked him on the arm and he just laughed again. "Well that's very good for you, you need a little beating, alright come here and sit down". He sat on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey fixed it, "Thanks! But Miss Zabini also has a problem", "What is it dear?", "I have a bit of a migraine Madam", "Oh yes, wait here I'll bring you the potion", "Thank you Madam".

So we sat there, in awkward silence waiting for Madam Pomfrey. It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours waiting. I was just staring down at my hands, fidgeting. I was trying to think of something to talk about, all he was doing was staring out the window. It was dreadfully awkward and uncomfortable. I was about to tell him he didn't have to stay but Madam Pomfrey was done.

Then we left together to the Potions. I sat down at my place next to Aurora and he sat behind us with Christopher Thomas. Professor Snape came bursting in as usual. "Good Morning", he said in his usual monotone voice while scanning the class. Then he spun around after he was satisfied that everyone was scared and paid attention to him. "Today you will attempt to make the Draught of Peace, now would anyone be so willing to tell us the use of the Draught of Peace?". Everyone was just looking down trying so hard not to make eye-contact. "No one? Well how about you Mr. Finnigan?", Adrian looked so frightened, "No? Well then ten points from Gryffindor for not at least trying". Ugh that man was as hateful as he was at potions. "Malfoy! How about you?", Alatar Malfoy suavely and proudly stood up, "The Draught of Peace is exactly what its name means, it can provide personal comfort, calm anxiety and soothe agitation", "Very good Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin".

The rest of the class was filled with Snape taking points from Gryffindor and a few explosions here and there. When Wilson's cauldron first exploded, I got the shock of my life and it didn't help that I was holding a knife. I accidently cut my finger, it wasn't that bad but Fred came running, surprisingly. He held my finger and was just practically screaming at me for being so clumsy, I was too shocked by how fast he came and that he was holding my finger. I finally snapped out of it after Professor Snape came. "Calm down Weasley! It's nothing more than a scratch! Honestly! Go get the emergency kit and put some ointment and wrap it up. Then straight back to brewing", then he went off and started shouting at Wilson.

Fred was helping me, we were at the back corner of the class. I sat on the stool while he helped put the ointment. "Ah!", the ointment burned a little on my wound, "Oh don't be a baby Zabini! "he said and smirked. Then he went on putting the ointment. "I didn't know you cared so much about me Weasley, you practically sprinted my way", I could see him blush over his hair and I just chuckled, "Shut up Zabini, It's just because you're my friend, I would have ran for Bergley too", "Yeah , thank you anyways", I smiled.

Then we went back to making the potion, but I could see him always glancing now and then, checking on me. I tricked him once and winced when I cutting the boomslang skin, and he jerked, then I smirked at him. He looked like he was mad then he laughed, I ended up laughing too and soon we were laughing hysterically Professor Snape hit the back of his head and glared at me. I went back to focussing on the potion still snickering.


	5. Chapter 5 : Him More Than You

**CHAPTER 5**

On Friday night, me, Luci and Aurora was just hanging out at the common room. I was being questioned left and right about the twins, they wanted to know everything about them. Aurora I wasn't surprised but Luci was a real shocker for me. I guess she was just fascinated by different gender twins although it was common, I just thought she just never met any. It was getting real boring answering their questions, "Hey guys, I'm really tired. So I'm just gonna head to bed okay?", I tried to get away but, "Oh no you're not missy! Come on! Stay". Ugh I knew I was doomed, "Hey Zabini!", someone called behind, whoever it was bless them! That's what I thought until I turned around, it was Fred and his twin. I wanted to ignore him but then I remembered Luci and Aurora, I told the girls I was sorry, not really, then went over to them.

"Thank you! You saved me!", they both laughed, "Oh yeah! Zabini this is my brother, George, the ugly one", "In your dreams mate", George put out his hand, "Nice to finally meet ya, Fred has been, OW!", Fred stepped on George's foot before he could finish, I just laughed at the both of them, then I shook his hand "Nice to meet you too". So Zabini, me and Georgie here were just gonna sneak into the kitchens for some late night snack, care to join us?", I was about to say no then Aurora and Luci popped into my mind, "Sure". Then I told Aurora and Luci that I wasn't feeling well and that I was going to see Madam Pomfrey, they wanted to follow but I told them Fred was going to help me and they immediately backed down and gave me their weird smirks, I just jabbed them both lightly and ran off.

Fred and George were waiting for me at the entrance. "Alright Zabini, you ready to break some rules?", Fred said with a smirk "What?", I looked at him bewilderedly, "Well technically, students aren't allowed in the kitchens and we are out past curfew so", George so kindly pointed out. "Well if you're too scared to get caught Zabini, you can always go back", Fred was just annoying me now, "No! I am not scared, let's go then!", "Alrighty". We sneaked throughout the whole castle, nearly getting caught by Filch dozens of times but they had this map that was amazing. It showed the school grounds and everyone in it exactly where they are, now I knew why they were so bold in sneaking out. Soon we reached a huge painting with a bowl of fruits, "Watch this", George said. Then he grabbed a pear and turned it, then the pear turned into a knob. He turned it was opened a door. The kitchen was huge! There were at least twenty stoves, obviously, considering this castle being filled with growing and also 24/7 long hungry kids. Then I saw a lot of house elves, all skittering here and there. Then one noticed us, "Hello Masters and Madam, what can Fixy get you?", one house elf said. "Just a few tarts, 2 pies and 2 Butterbeers Fixy",Fred said, "Yes Master! And for you Madam?", "Oh no I'm fine thank you". Then she scurried straight away to get the food. I was still mesmerized by the kitchen, "Amazing isn't it?" George asked, "Really amazing!", George was showing me around the kitchen. I didn't realise but Fred was really annoyed, me and George were laughing at the thickness and hundreds of volumes of recipes. Fred was just sitting on one of the stools, glaring at us, we didn't realise though. Then Fixy was back with the food. "Here you are Master", "Alright let's head back", Fred said.

On our way back though, Fred and George was walking in front of me and it was like Fred was really irritated, Merlin knows why though. When we finally reached the tower and went it, George said he wasn't feeling well and went up with his pie and Butterbeer though. I was about to head up as well when Fred, "Hey, you're not gonna leave me alone here to eat by myself are you?", he gave me this pleading smile, I just smiled back, "Only if you ask nicely", "Pleaseeeeee?", "Alright alright".

We sat in front of the fire and shared the pie and Butterbeer. We just talked about school and regular stuffs. While I was drinking "So I noticed you and George got along very well", I choked a bit and looked at him, he was just looking at the ground. I laughed, "Fred Weasley! Are you jealous?", I asked him jokingly, "What?! No! Me? Jealous of him? Pfft! I'm the better looking one remember?", I just laughed at him, "Of course you are". Then we stayed a little while longer and left. I sneaked back into my room, Luci was dead asleep but Angelina was awake. "And where have you been?", she sounded a lot like my mother, "I don't think that's any of your business now is it?", "Ugh! What you think you're all that just because you're Fred is giving you some attention?", "What? What are you going on about Angelina!?", "Just know that you're not special he treats all the other girls the same! So don't get too cocky!", then she went back to sleep. Annoying little prick really this one. I just ignored her and went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was at the courtyard, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. It was my first time. But Harriet and Gimley said it was pretty cool, Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes was a must see. I was really excited. When we got there, I immediately dragged Luci and Aurora with me to Honeydukes, it was heaven. From top to bottom, from left to right it was filled with sweets and chocolates. I preferred a more sour taste, so I headed to the back where all the sour ones were. I was too engrossed with all the sweets that I didn't realise a certain red head sneaking up on me.

"Zabini!", I turned around shocked, someone just screamed into my ear. Then I turned around to find George. "George! Honestly! Don't do that again!", I jabbed him slightly, "How did you know who I was?", he asked, I looked at him weirdly, "How would I not know who you are?", I just laughed at him. "No, I mean how did you know I wasn't Fred? Even our own mother sometimes has trouble telling us apart", I just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess Fred's nose is more sharper, and Fred and shorter than you and I guess you just give a different vibe from Fred", he smirked at me. "Are you sure a vibe or your heart just starts pounding really hard Zabini?", "Shut up George! Don't be ridiculous!". Then we were just talking behind, Fred was just watching us from a distance, I didn't realise it though. Then me and George started trying the sweets, "Oh, Zabini! Try this one", before I knew it he shoved a sweet into my mouth, "Slowly George! I could choke! Jeez", "Sorry sorry", he said sheepishly ,"Well how is it though?", "Mhmmm it's really sour! I love it! What is it?". Fred was fuming by now.

After Honeydukes, we all went over to Zonko's. I was still with George, it was fun. He would tell me stories about Fred and we played with a few joke toys in the shop. I realised then, George was different from Fred or at least that's what I felt. I felt at ease around him, not like with Fred. I always felt nervous around Fred, I just brushed it off and just thought that I got along better with George. But from time to time I would unconsciously look for Fred, and whenever I did find him, a girl or two was always hovering around him. I felt a little uneasy and annoyed. And the fact that one of those girls was always Angelina annoyed me more.


	6. Chapter 6 : Our Mistakes

**CHAPTER 6**

That day we all went back hands full of sweets, clothes, trinkets and books. I was beat, I decided to go up to the dorms, everyone else was going to the Great Hall for dinner. But when I walked into the common room, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There they were, sitting on the couch, Fred and Angelina… and they were kissing. I was… I couldn't feel anything, I went numb, then I dropped my books to the floor, there was a huge thump. They looked at me, and I ran. I ran out of there, I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stop. Tears were gushing down and all I could see was them on the chair… and then suddenly I bumped into something. I looked up and for a second I thought it was Fred and I wanted to punch him, slap him anything to hurt him but then I realised it was George.

"Hey hey, you alright? What's wrong?", I couldn't speak, I couldn't find my voice, there was a lump in my throat and all I could do was cry, "Its okay, its okay, shhhh I'm here", then George took me to the court yard, then after I calmed down, I told that I saw Fred and Angelina. Then it all came back again, all the emotions, all the hurt and burning, I was crying and he pulled me in for a hug. "It's okay, Fred's just… just too stupid. And you love him don't you?", "I hate him! I've never felt this hurt before, I just don't know, he makes me confused and when I saw them I couldn't feel anything", "That means you love him, dear", after he said that I cried some more.

After that night, I avoided Fred like the plague, I didn't even look at him, I only talked to George. But Fred couldn't seem to care less, I heard after that night that Angelina and Fred were in a relationship and Angelina took every chance she got to rub it in my face. Every night, I had to charm my posters with a silencing charm, so that no one would hear me cry. George tried every way to cheer me up, but every time I saw him and we locked eyes, I hurt so bad I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside over and over again.

I changed everything, I changed where I sat at class, to be as far away from him as possible, I changed my timing to go to the library, I changed a lot, just so I wouldn't have to see him. But he was in my head all the time, I would sneak glances at him once in a while. Aurora and Luci were worried about me too and they told Gimley. He was furious, he wanted to beat up Fred but I got to him in time. And I told him it wasn't Fred's fault and it took some time to calm him back down. So I told Aurora to distract him whenever he saw Fred or was thinking of doing anything stupid.

After a weeks I got back to normal, well as normal as I could be. I still avoided Fred but I spent more and more time with George, George was fun. George always so kind and fun and he tried so hard not to mention Fred, but it was pretty hard so he created a nickname for him, Fronniekins, so he says.

(This part is in Fred's p.o.v)

After coming back from Hogsmeade, I was so frustrated with how George was always around Olivia, before I knew what I was doing, I dragged the girl Johnson to the common room and started kissing her. But all I could think about was her, Olivia, I closed my eyes trying to push her out but I was imagining that instead of the Johnson girl it was her. Then after a while I stopped fighting and just gave in to my imaginations, then we heard a loud thus. I looked up and there she was, standing there frozen, I couldn't move either, then I saw her eyes well up. I never hated myself more, then she ran out, I wanted to chase her but the Johnson girl held me down, "Forget about her, you're with me now", and she forced her lips back on me. All that was in my head was her crying but why would she cry? She didn't like me, she preferred George didn't she? I shouldn't care, she was probably already crying about something else. But my chest still hurt.

After that night, she avoided me. I didn't know what to do. The Johnson girl, told the whole school after that night that we were dating. I was about to deny it but then I saw her again with George, always with George… always. So I just let the rumours go on. She changed her seat in classes, I got pissed, it wasn't like I did anything wrong anyways. I just let it be, but I would steal glances at her every chance I got. She was beautiful… I don't know why I never realised it sooner… I liked her. But it's too late now.


	7. Chapter 7 : So Close Yet So Far Away

**CHAPTER 7**

It has been 3 years since that day, now we're in our fourth year. I haven't spoken to Fred ever since but me and George are closer than ever. I thought it would be hard for him being friends with me while me and his brother, twin brother have issues but George handles it well. And last year their younger sister, Ginny, started school. She is really cute, same hair and same mischief in her, she and I have gotten very close, almost like sisters.

When I first saw him again this year, I couldn't help but notice how much he grew. Well he was tall to begin with but now he was almost two heads taller and he got bigger, like more toned. Well that is what you would expect from a Quidditch player, and a beater at that. I on the other hand grew but not in height wise, I was still the same height, I could pass off as a first year, if it wasn't for my chest. Yes, ah the glories of womanhood, how I hate it. Mother says it's in the genes, for once I believed her, she had it, and so did Harriet and Mirianna.

The twins only got more popular, Fred dumped Angelina at the end of first year and ever since he has been a womanizer, women fell at his feet and George's too. But the difference is, George didn't like it and never entertained them but Fred was always ever willing. It was disgusting to watch him snog every girl in our year even the Slytherins. George didn't because he had a crush on a girl in Hufflepuff, he always came to me for advice, even though I had no experience but I knew a girl's heart, so I helped him, he is still trying, hahaha, it's sweet and also funny to watch him stumble and mess up. But I think she likes him too, she's just a little shy. And speaking of relationships, Gimley and Aurora are head over heels in love with each other, it's disgusting to watch honestly, you're brother making out with one of your best friends, but they are happy. Me and Harriet did warn them about mother but they said they will cross that bridge when they get there, honestly I'm jealous. Also, I think Harriet and Luci are a little bit too close for comfort, as much as they deny, I can see the way they look at each other. I'm happy for both of them but I am curious how mother will flip about this. Her son in love with a muggleborn and her daughter a girl, pfft, she might have a stroke.

First day of school and the first things I see is a ginger head bobbing up and down and being noisy, typical. I walked over, only expecting to see George but Ginny was there too. Me and Ginny was watching with a crowd of students at the platform of George trying to do some card tricks, which was practically boring because we already knew magic. But me and Ginny were still amused with his efforts, I was laughing too hard to notice another ginger right behind me.

"Really Georgie, it's sad and amusing as your twin to watch you sometimes", the voice came from right behind me, and I could even feel the breath slightly on my head. I stopped laughing and was rigid, I just stood there, and George noticed how I just stood there like someone had just petrified me. Then he laughed , "I feel the same with you too Fred", then they laughed, Ginny did too. The whole time I just stood there like a statue until I heard Aurora calling me, I had never been so happy to see her in my life. I ran over to her, without a glance backwards to them.

"You're welcome", Aurora says as I approached them, "We saw how horrific you looked, you okay?", Luci asked, "I'm fine and thanks! I didn't know what to do, I felt numb all of a sudden", they just looked at me like I was so pitiful, I just groaned. Then we heard the toots of the train. We all got in and got a place, Ginny joined us as well. "Hey, what happened with you? You just ran so suddenly", I just laughed awkwardly, Ginny didn't know about Fred and me. "Oh, it was just because I was excited to see Aurora and Luci", I said. Luci and Aurora just snickered and just made fun of how much I apparently missed them, Ginny found it a bit weird but just shrugged it off.

When we arrived, Luci and Aurora went with the twins, me and Ginny went together. All along Ginny talked about her trip with her family to Egypt. She talked a lot about Fred and George because they always got into trouble, but every time she mentioned Fred I would get all rigid and uncomfortable. It isn't like it's on purpose, I mean my body just does it by itself. Ginny must have noticed cause she asked me, "Hey, I just noticed, how come is it that you never talk to Fred? I mean you talk to George all the time", I laughed sheepishly and paused for a moment thinking of what excuse to use, "Oh, it's just because I never really got to know Fred", even saying his name now made shivers run down my spine, "never really got to know each other and all that", I said and walked faster. Ginny looked like she wanted to ask more but decided not to cause I looked too uncomfortable, but now she knew something was up and I know she will keep a closer eye.

We all sat at the Gryffindor table, the new first years were about to come in. I was sitting in the middle of Ginny and Luci. And to my horror, George and Fred came and sat right in front of us. I was eye to eye with Fred, I looked away and tried to stay focus at the teachers table. It would have been easy to do, only if his knee wasn't always brushing against mine on the table. I felt my face go hot every time it did and I mentally cursed myself for getting all hot and bothered by it. I suffered all throughout dinner.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Things We Feel

**CHAPTER 8**

(This is in Fred's p.o.v)

I was looking for George at the platform, we got separated while we were talking to our friends. Then I could hear noise coming in front and then I saw George's big fat head standing out, so I walked over. But I was surprised to see a small, raven head laughing with Ginny at George. I unknowingly was smiling, then I mentally slapped myself. I walked over to them and I purposely stood right behind Olivia. When I spoke I noticed how rigid she went, it was quite amusing. Then when she practically ran away, I found it more entertaining.

When we went into the Great Hall, George made a straight beeline towards Olivia. I followed behind, usually I would sit away from her but she started being really entertaining. The look on her face when I went and sat opposite of her was priceless. I had to supress my laugh. It only got better during dinner, I would purposely brush my knee against her and her whole face went red. It was really cute, then I noticed her breathing really heavily. And then unconsciously, my eyes went downwards towards her chest, it was going up and down really heavily. Then I realised how much she grew, she was a full woman now, more full than the others. I unconsciously licked my lips looking at her. George must have seen me looking at her like that, because he jabbed me lightly in the side. I just turned and glared at him because he forced me to look away at the beautiful scene before me.

When dinner ended, she ran away again. I just went to my room. Throughout the whole night, all I could think about was how she was so vulnerable. I couldn't believe I could make her feel like that, I smirked to myself. Just the thought of how much she blushed just because we brushed knees was exciting me. And then I remembered the way her chest was heaving up and down. All I could think about was how much I wanted to see them bounce up and down. I grunted, she got me feeling really hot now. I have had experience, all the way. In my second year, when a Hufflepuff begged me to go all the way.

That night I went to sleep, thinking and dreaming about having her in all the ways I knew and could think of. I woke up in the morning a mess, I went straight to the showers. I desperately needed a cold shower. It still didn't help. When I saw her at the Great Hall during breakfast, all the dreams came flooding back. I decided to sit far away, worried what else I might witness, which could make me have another sleepless night. But I stole glances as much as I could, but then the pestering Gryffindor girls kept getting in the way. I snapped and just left. So I walked around the Quidditch pitch, just thinking about her. Remembering her from top to bottom, from her curves, to her raven hair and her eyes. The bell snapped me out of my day dream, and I went to get my bag quickly and got to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The first thing I saw was a little raven headed girl being pulled my fat headed twin to the front of the lot. I sneakily went and stood behind her but the pesky Gryffindor girls was pulling me away, until I was at the other side but I still kept her in my view throughout the whole class. We were learning about Blast Ended Skrewts. George was dangling one in front of her and she tried desperately to get away. I was just laughing quietly at them, the guys around me thought I was laughing at one of their jokes. Then when I was glancing, we accidentally locked eyes, it felt like we were staring at each other for hours but it was just a couple of seconds. We both looked away sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9 : Water Works

Chapter 9

It's Wednesday and it's 6 in the morning. Angelina and Frieda were bickering about the bathroom again. This hasn't changed since first year. But thank goodness, I got Luci to show me the secret bathroom she uses. I got my soap, shampoo, towel and uniform and headed out of the dorms. It was still early so the halls were empty and since it was soooo early in the morning, I was still half asleep. After a few minutes of me trying to walk and not trip over myself, I got to the tapestry of 'Barnaby'. I walked into the alcove and said the enchantment 'Aqua caelum'. Then the stone wall moved aside and I could instantly hear water flowing. I got in and made sure the secret door closed and looked around. It was almost the same as the prefect's bathroom, but this had no stalls, just a big pool. It also only has one large pipe that feeds the pool water.

I took off my shirt, then shimmied out of my shorts. I wrapped my towel around me and took my clothes and things to a corner of the pool. I left it there and took my wand, walked up to the pipe and said, "fluxus aquae". The water started pouring out, in all the colors of the rainbow and filled the pool. I slipped my towel off and slowly entered the pool. I could feel the heat slowly rising as I slowly entered. When I was finally submerged till my neck, I sighed and leaned back against the tiled pool. It's worth it, waking up so early in the morning for this. Just as I was about to finish, I heard a groan, I whipped my head around.


End file.
